


Flag Down

by JustRadical



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Athlete Minho, CHUCKS HERE, F/M, Gally's a bully, ITS A LACROSSE AU, Janson's a dick, Lacrosse, Minho loves his friends so much, Newt...less so, Older Brother Thomas, Other, So I gave her better, Teresa and Newt bffs, Teresa deserved better, Thomas and Chuck hang out alot, Thomas crushing on Teresa big time, Thomas is a little confused but he's got the spirit, Thomas just wants to cuddle, Wannabe athlete Thomas, What's new?, but not for long, let him cuddle, soft!newt, soft!thomas, we were ROBBED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRadical/pseuds/JustRadical
Summary: "You lied?" He didn't care to meet his eyes."You lied to us, Tommy?" A cracked voice repeated."I had no other choice," he mumbled out, tired."I thought I did the right thing," he let out a pained chuckled, "Guess I didn't."----------------------------------------------------------------------Or The boarding school auOr basically the friendship dynamic we were robbed of.
Relationships: Brenda & Jorge (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Brenda (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Welcome!

Hello!

The first chapter will be up on Monday, college is pretty much not happening so I got a lot of free time to write.  
Hope you enjoy it!  
Please leave comments!


	2. Minho is loosing the will to live again

"I'm gonna pass out, oh my god," he huffed out, gasping for air.

"Calm down," a voice, that he recognized as Minho, behind him chuckled,

"You're fine!" a hand smacked him on the back, a comforting pat felt more like mocking.

Thomas uses his hands to push himself up and brushes the sweat that was forming on his brow, making his hair stick to his forehead.  
"Well, I'm sorry Minho but I'm not used to this," he throws his hand in the direction of the field, warm-up setups, cones on the ground, guys in jerseys resting on benches fixing their nets, others doing laps, and the rest lining up to take shots at the goalie.

"Lacrosse is the sport here dude," Minho put his hands on his hips and looked out proudly to the team on the field.

"Gotta get used to it!"

Thomas moved to stand beside Minho, looking to the team. He noticed the largest player out there, Gally. Thomas had only been at the school for two weeks but Gally made his presence known, and his intentions clear.  
Let's just say, Gally wasn't a fan of Thomas and his questioning ways.

"Why'd you even put 'em on the team, eh?" Thomas questioned, still out of breath. Minho already knew who he was talking about.

  
"He's a good player, great goalie," Minho glanced over to Gally, the former warming up with the others.

"Still a dick," Thomas muttered, which caused Minho to look back to Thomas, smiling.

"You only think that 'cause he's tryna get with Teresa."

Thomas snapped his head back to Minho,

"Right," he said, "That's- That's not," he stuttered out," That's not why I don't like him," the brunette boy crossed his arms over his chest.

Minho smiled, trying to stop the laugh from spilling out of his lips, "Sure, Sure." He lent down to pick up the black duffle bag at his feet. He gave Thomas a couple of pats on the shoulder, before turning back to the field and yelling.

"Right boys gather round!"

\----------------------------------------------------------

"I don't get why you don't say to Teresa how you're feeling," Newt spoke as he leaned against his locker, studying his friend's response.

Thomas huffed and shook his head while he shoved his chemistry and English books into his bag,

"I don't, I don't like her."

Newt chuckled and when Thomas shot him a glare he struggled to stop. The blonde boy held his hands up in defense.

"Alright, Alright, just saying that standin' around moping all day ain't gonna get you anywhere." He pushed himself off the locker and stood up straight, Wincing whenever he took a step forward. Thomas' head snapped up at the sound.  


"You ok?" he questioned, unsure of what to do.

Newt winced again, and strained his words, "Yep, yeah, one minute just." He rolled his right ankle a few times until there was a pop.

"AH! stop doing that!" Thomas exclaimed, "Just go the nurse! Why hurt me?"

Newt laughed again, leaning one of his hands on his friend's shoulder, "Cause then Ava will send me back to my dorm and last time I was in there a week,"

Thomas let Newt rest his arm over his shoulders as they started to walk to class.

"Plus, the game this week, and there ain't no way I'm missing you guys kick WCKD's asses."

"Okay okay," Thomas laughed, "Let's see if we don't get our asses handed to us first."

They made their way down the hallway, dodging the busy students that rushed around until they stopped outside the classroom, B15, Chemistry. Newt took his arm off Thomas' shoulder and shuffled into the room, prioritizing his good foot. The blonde boy walked into the ever-filling classroom, winding around the desks until he found his empty seat, beside the window, he took a seat, dropping his book bad down from his shoulder, to his elbow then onto the ground.

Thomas spotted Minho, sat beside Newt, and nose deep in his textbook.

"Alright Minho," Thomas patted a shoulder on the muscular boy's shoulder, Minho quickly looked up, sighing in relief when he saw who it was.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good, just finishing off my essay," he turned back to his book, pen scribbling back at a lightning speed, Thomas thought smoke would rise at any moment. Thomas chuckled to himself and thought it was best to leave him to it, he made his way to his seat behind Newt and sat down.

Newt reached into his back pocket, shuffling awkwardly to grab it, and pulled it out to read whatever notification came up. "Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Just got a text from Ben, you down for pizza after this class?"

He dipped forward so that he could slip his hand inside his backpack on the ground, "Yep, sounds good," he let out through tensed teeth, God this angle did not help his shoulder at all, he felt around until he recognized the large textbook and pulled it out.

He felt a vibration in his pocket, he reached for the phone in his front right pocket and brought it into view.

1 new notification

He slid his finger up the screen to unlock it.

Oh, it's Teresa.

'You wanna get food after class?' it read.

Thomas typed quickly, eager to respond.

'Yeah! can't wai-' he stopped and deleted that.

That's too enthusiastic, he criticized himself.

His thumbs danced hovering over the keyboard,

'Yeah, where we going?'

He sent it, a reply shot in a few seconds later.

'Uncle Vince's, it's a deal day. Get like 40% off :)'

Thomas smiles to himself, biting his lip and thinking for a moment before he responds.

'Where we meeting?'

"Alright, Alright settle down!" A voice boomed out, Thomas' head snaps up to see Mr. Janson at the front of the room, the door slamming behind him. Thomas jumped, placing his phone in his lap to avoid getting it taken. Janson makes his way to the blackboard at the front of the class, grabbing a piece of chalk resting on a wooden holder and bringing it up to the board, he wrote quickly. the chalk screeching against the board.

The words spelled, 'Exams'

The man abruptly turned around, clasping his hands together as he observed the class, looking at the students. His eyes landed on Thomas, then they flicked to Minho. Who had slammed his pen down, hand aching and throbbing as he finished his essay. Janson gave him a judging gaze before putting his hands behind his back to begin talking, he took a breath and began

"Right everyone!" Just as he spoke the fire alarm went off.


End file.
